


Niicha

by bringingglory



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: Big Brother Urushihara, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringingglory/pseuds/bringingglory
Summary: Lucifer groaned and pulled his shirt up over his ears. He was used to their bickering, but he could only take so much of it before it gave him a headache.“I’m melting in here,” huffed Emi. “I’m going outside. I can’t deal with this heat anymore—”“Hang on, this argument isn’t over!”Lucifer heard the door slam as Maou followed Emi outside.He sighed in relief. Finally, some peace .“Mama and Papa fighting?”Lucifer jumped and banged his knee on the underside of the table. He gritted his teeth to stop from cursing as he turned around to see Alas Ramus sitting behind him. Funny how Emi and Maou were arguing about neglectful parenting and yet they had left their “daughter” inside. Part of him entertained the idea that they were okay with leaving her in here because Lucifer might watch her, but then again, they didn’t trust him with basic chores, much less their daughter.Well, not like he cared anyway.
Relationships: Alas Ramus & Urushihara Hanzou | Lucifer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Niicha

**Author's Note:**

> was reading the manga and I saw that panel of Alas Ramus sitting on Urushihara's shoulders and my immediate and intense reaction was "BIG BROTHER URUSHIHARA"
> 
> so here you go

Unsurprisingly, it was blistering hot in Villa Rosa Sasazuka Room 201, though, Lucifer supposed, it wasn’t nearly as hot as the Demon Realms could be, so he didn’t bother moving away from his equally hot computer in this heat. He could feel sweat pooling down his neck as he clicked aimlessly through his various computer tabs, vaguely aware of Maou and Emi arguing in the background.

“You can’t keep Alas Ramus in here during the day! It’s so ridiculously hot in here—”

“It’s not _my_ fault this apartment didn’t come with AC! Multiple people have been living here for months and you don’t see any of us complaining about it—”

“Haven’t you heard the news stories about infants who die in hot cars because their _useless_ parents left them inside while they were shopping?”

“ _Excuse me?_ One, I think we have a little more room and ventilation in here than a car. And two, I would _never_ neglect Alas Ramus—”

Lucifer groaned and pulled his shirt up over his ears. He was used to their bickering, but he could only take so much of it before it gave him a headache.

“I’m melting in here,” huffed Emi. “I’m going outside. I can’t deal with this heat anymore—”

“Hang on, this argument isn’t over!”

Lucifer heard the door slam as Maou followed Emi outside.

He sighed in relief. Finally, some _peace_.

“Mama and Papa fighting?”

Lucifer jumped and banged his knee on the underside of the table. He gritted his teeth to stop from cursing as he turned around to see Alas Ramus sitting behind him. Funny how Emi and Maou were arguing about neglectful parenting and yet they had left their “daughter” inside. Part of him entertained the idea that they were okay with leaving her in here because Lucifer might watch her, but then again, they didn’t trust him with basic chores, much less their daughter.

Well, not like he cared anyway.

“Nah, they’re not fighting. I mean, they’re yelling at each other, but they don’t mean it anymore.” 

Alas Ramus tilted her head curiously.

Lucifer watched her for a second before turning back to his computer and pulling up Youtube. In his recommended, he saw a new trailer for a video game he had been waiting for.

“Oh, _sweet._ ” He clicked on the video and waited for it to load before the action music of the trailer started to filter into the room through the speakers.

He watched intently as a character appeared on screen dressed in clunky metal armor and a wicked looking machine gun. He leaned forward in anticipation as the first monstrous alien appeared on screen, but the character made quick work of it, splattering the alien’s guts all over the walls.

Somehow through the next thirty seconds of continuous machine gun sounds of the trailer that followed, he thought he heard small footsteps padding towards him.

Lucifer frowned and turned away from his screen to see that Alas Ramus had planted herself next to him, sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her and staring intently at the screen.

 _Ooo-kay,_ he thought before the sound of new monsters drew him back to the trailer.

He watched as that same character dropped the machine gun and pulled an even larger, more bizarre looking gun seemingly out of nowhere to shoot at the new monsters. Lucifer tried to focus on how cool and gross the new aliens that had appeared on screen looked, but he found himself turning again to look at Alas Ramus. 

She was still watching the screen with great intensity, looking almost thoughtful. He watched the light from the video dance across her eyes for a few more seconds before he quickly turned back to the computer and paused the video.

“Why’d it stop, Looshifer?” Alas Ramus asked.

“The video’s kind of boring, isn’t it?” He asked with as much nonchalance as he could muster. “Let’s watch something else.”

“Okey!” She agreed enthusiastically.

He racked his mind trying to think of what to show to a sentient fruit toddler.

“Yo, Alas Ramus, you ever heard of Pokéture?”

She shook her head.

“Well, let’s watch that instead, I’ll show it to you.”

Lucifer typed Pokéture into the search bar and clicked on the first episode he saw that wasn’t horribly pixelated for being on YouTube. Pokéture was, like, a kid’s show, right? Either way, it’d probably be better to show that to Alas Ramus than Doomslayer: Alien Invasion Force.

The Pokéture theme started to play through the speakers, replacing the earlier sounds of digital gunshots with a generically upbeat tune that filled the tiny room of 201. Alas Ramus clapped her hands in delight and Lucifer felt the corners of his mouth lift up as he watched her try to sing along.

The theme faded away and Lucifer watched as the main characters appeared on screen, talking about what to do next on whatever quest they were on. He watched absentmindedly for a few minutes before he realized he could feel a tiny hand grip the bottom of his shirt.

He looked down at Alas Ramus again. She had a tiny fist around the bottom of his shirt and the other hand a fist in her mouth, but her eyes were trained on the screen. Though he would never admit it out loud, he thought she honestly looked really adorable, so focused on the episode and everything.

“You’re so tiny, can you even see the screen?” Lucifer wondered aloud.

Alas Ramus didn’t answer, she just twisted her tiny fist in his shirt more.

Lucifer sighed with mock exasperation and picked her up, placing her in his lap. Alas Ramus giggled and leaned forward to see the computer screen better.

Alas Ramus was a warm weight in his lap. He was surprised to find that he didn’t mind having her there even though the heat in the room was becoming borderline suffocating. Lucifer leaned back on his hands, watching less of the Pokéture episode and more Alas Ramus, seeing her delighted reactions and trying to quell the smile that came across his face every time she laughed.

“Looshifer! Looshifer!” Alas Ramus spun around and tugged on his shirt. “Who’s dat?” She pointed urgently at the computer.

Lucifer leaned forward and looked at the screen. To be completely honest, he didn’t know much about Pokéture, but after viewing countless ads for the cartoon on the internet, he had a general idea of the story and characters.

Alas Ramus was pointing at a character who was standing in the center of the screen. Standing next to the character seemed to be an older, taller version of himself. “Uh, that’s Cliff, I think,” said Lucifer. “He’s a Pokéture Trainer.”

“Who’s dat?” She pointed at the character next to Cliff.

“Um, that’s Brody. Cliff’s older brother.”

“Older brudder?”

“Yeah, Cliff would call him Brody Onii-chan. Like how you call Chiho Chi-Necha, or how you call Bell Suzu-Necha.”

Alas Ramus stared thoughtfully at the screen. “Nii—Nii—”

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Lucifer nearly jumped out of his sitting position.

He heard Maou’s familiar sigh. “Urushihara, what are you showing to Alas Ramus?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Chill, dude, I’m just showing her Pokéture.”

Emi appeared behind him. “You better just be showing her Pokéture. If she picks up any bad words from whatever videos you watch—”

“Mama! Papa!” Alas Ramus screamed excitedly from Lucifer’s lap.

He could see Emi's puzzled expression as she crossed the room to kneel in front of Alas Ramus. “Sorry to leave you by yourself for a bit.” Emi reached out and lifted Alas Ramus out of his lap. “Hopefully Lucifer wasn’t too mean to you?”

Lucifer was about to glare at Emi when Alas Ramus yelled, “Niicha!” She roared with glee. “Looshifer-Niicha!”

Lucifer tensed as Emi and Maou’s eyes shot towards him.

“‘Looshifer-Niicha,’ huh?” Maou said.

Lucifer shrugged. “I guess.”

“Looshifer-Niicha!” Alas Ramus agreed.

“I’m surprised you taught her ‘niicha’ and not any Japanese curse words,” laughed Emi as she looked down at Alas Ramus.

Lucifer’s eyebrow twitched in irritation. “Come on, give me more credit! I wasn’t about to teach anything bad to Alas Ramus.”

“Not bad!” She agreed. “Looshifer-Niicha not bad!”

Emi smiled down affectionately at her. “Not sure about that, Alas Ramus. But I believe him this time.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes again.

“Hey, Urushihara, take the fish out of the freezer and leave it on the counter.”

“Ugh, why do I have to do it,” he grumbled as he opened the refrigerator. 

“Emi and I have to head out to get some stuff for Alas Ramus.”

“Like a _fan,_ ” interjected Emi.

“Where the hell is Ashiya?”

“Getting groceries with Suzuno for dinner tonight.”

Lucifer found the fish amongst the only five other things in their refrigerator and left it on the counter to thaw.

“Also, Emi’s staying the night because Alas Ramus wants to sleep near her Papa tonight, isn’t that right?” Maou turned to Alas Ramus with the biggest grin on his face.

“With Papa!” Alas Ramus agreed.

Lucifer rolled his eyes out of habit, but his heart melted a little at Alas Ramus’s enthusiasm.

“Whatever, we’re heading out now,” said Emi. “Want to come with, Alas Ramus?” She glanced at Lucifer. “Or, do you want to stay here?” She added in a much flatter tone.

Alas Ramus looked thoughtful for a moment before she yelled, “Stay here! Watch Pokéture with Looshifer-Niicha!”

Emi and Lucifer blinked at each other.

“Really?” She asked.

Alas Ramus nodded enthusiastically. “Looshifer-Niicha!” She stretched her arms out towards him.

Lucifer let a small smile onto his face as he walked over and lifted her from Emi’s arms, nearly dropping her in the process because _wow_ she was a lot heavier than she looked. But, he hefted her up on his hip, like he had seen Emi and Maou do, and carried her back to the computer.

“You better not turn her into a hikikomori like you with all that computer time,” warned Emi.

“You’re really overestimating the power of Pokéture,” replied Lucifer as he sat down in front of the computer, settling Alas Ramus in his lap again.

He heard Emi grunt something but didn’t bother to make out the words. He listened to Maou and Emi shuffle out the door before he pulled up another episode of Pokéture.

A few minutes into the episode, Alas Ramus turned to look at him.

“Looshifer-Niicha!”

He looked down. “Hm?”

“I like Pokéture!”

“Oh. Uh, that’s good, I guess.”

“I like Looshifer-Niicha, too.”

“Oh.” Lucifer couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. He ruffled her hair as she giggled in delight. “I like you, too, Alas Ramus.”

“Tanks!” She grinned and turned back to face the screen.

Lucifer settled back on his hands again, listening to the sounds of Pokéture fill the room.

The sun had started to set so there wasn’t much direct sunlight flowing into the room. He could still feel sweat pooling down his neck and the room was still stiflingly hot, but he decided that of all the places he could’ve ended up, maybe Room 201 wasn’t so bad after all.

  
  
  



End file.
